Summer Heat
by Lillix Vail
Summary: Summer heat can be unbearable, but if you grit your teeth and endure it one can learn to overlook the heat to see the best in even the worst situations. HitsuKarin


**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me. This is a purely fictional story based on the characters and story created by Tite Kubo, to whom they do belong.  
**A/N:** This is my entry for the Deviant Art Summer Contest 2008. The link is on my profile for any who are interested. It isn't just limited to fanfics either, it can be a picture, icon, fanfic as long as it has the summer theme! So I encourage you guys to join the Fan Club and enter!!

**KKTH**

The day was set to be a scorcher. The sky was clear, bringing no relief to the endless heat that plagued Karakura Town. Those that had the luxury of air conditioning had suddenly found themselves with dozens of requests from friends who had none. The local swimming centres were packed full of families determined to get out of their hot houses and out to some place that was hopefully not as warm. The heat was forecast to last at least another week, creating despair for those who despised the heat.

"A whole week?" a young girl groaned, currently flattened out on the tiles floor directly under her air conditioner wearing little more than a white tank top and a pair of light grey shorts. "I hate summer heat!"

Swiping the drink bottle of the edge of the table, she sprayed her face before lifting it to her lips, using her teeth to pull the pop top off before squeezing the contents into her mouth. She placed the bottle back on the table clumsily, wanting to move as little as possible. As she rolled over onto her stomach, she heard a soft chuckle. Burying her head in her arms, she refused to move from her spot. She had staked out all night for it and she sure as hell wasn't going to give it up without a fight.

"C'mon, Karin. We're going out," came the amused voice of her brother.

"Like hell I'm going out into that oven," Karin retorted, reaching for her drink bottle once again.

"You don't really have much of an option in this, Karin," Ichigo warned, smirking at the position her body was in. If anyone else saw her like this he knew she would completely freak out.

"But Ichi-nii, it's hot," she complained petulantly. "Which would you choose? The nice cold spot on the floor or the hot oven outside?"

Shrugging, he turned and walked away. Before he left the house, he turned and said, "Suit yourself, Karin! I'll just tell Toushirou and he can come drag you out to the beach!"

She bolted into a sitting position, his words striking some semblance of sense in her. Scowling, she groaned, knowing that he meant every single word he said. Karin knew that if the Ice Prince, who hated summer heat ten times more than she did, had to endure the outside oven she knew he would be after her like a dog with a bone. Sighing, she looked down at what she was wearing, briefly considering a change of clothes before shaking the thought out her head. It was far too hot and he had certainly seen her a lot worse than this.

She only had to wait about half an hour before the door slammed open and the icy reiatsu of a certain Ice Prince expanded and filled the house. Basking in the coolness of the reiatsu, she almost failed to notice him standing at the door of the kitchen. Opening an eye, she smirked before getting to her feet, the bag she always had packed during summer finding its way to her hand.

"Good afternoon, Shirou-chan," she said cheekily, ruffling his hair roughly.

Grabbing her hand before she could do too much damage, he scowled, the heat getting to him more so than usual. Tugging at her hand, she put the bag back down on the table and pulled him to her spot on the floor. Realising what she was doing, he flopped backwards onto the floor, the cool air rushing over his overheated body and cooling him down slowly. Sitting next to him, she watched his face smooth out into a relaxed expression, his eyes closed contentedly. Taking advantage of his 

relaxed demeanour she reached over towards his pocket, her eyes never leaving his face. Just as she reached his pocket, his hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist.

"You're not having it," he said sternly, his eyes never opening.

Poking him hard in the stomach, she leaned down and rested her head where she had just poked him. Smiling in satisfaction at the grunt she received, she settled down, soaking in the slight heat Toushirou gave out tempered with the ice cold air that the machine was blowing over them. She felt a hand running through her hair, teasing random strands through calloused fingers until he reached the end of the strands before returning to her scalp and repeating the process. Fiddling with the loose strands of cloth of his shirt, she started to think it was time to go down to the beach. Ichigo had rented the place out for the second half of summer, taking Karin with him at the insistence of their father. Yuzu had been offered the chance to go as well but she had declined, not particularly liking the beach much at all. Though Karin suspected she had a boy friend, but did not want to confront her about it just yet. About a week into their stay, Ichigo's shinigami friends had arrived, demanding they stay with them as well. Rangiku had been the leader and had bought Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, Renji, Kira, Rukia and Toushirou along with her. Toushirou had stated from the beginning that he was only there to ensure they all behaved in a semi decent fashion whilst being let loose in the World of the Living.

"We'd best go out there," Toushirou mused, making no attempts to get up.

"We should," Karin agreed, feel much too comfortable where she was to move.

They were quite content to stay sprawled out on the floor but the abusive screams that were starting to come from the beach piqued their interest, Karin being the first one to get to her feet, drink bottle in one hand and the other held out to the man still laying on the ground. He didn't hesitate in taking it as she hauled him up and pulled him towards the door. The heat hit her like a brick wall as she opened the door. She was acutely aware that she was gripping the door frame tightly, trying to shake off the affects that came with the sudden increase in her body temperature. The cool arms of Toushirou helped her regain her senses and take the final plunge outside into the heat. Scowling up at the sun, he followed close behind her, his attention being diverted to the brewing argument by the makeshift volleyball area.

**KKTH**

"IT WAS IN YOU STUPID STRAWBERRY!"

"IT WAS NOT YOU DAMNED MIDGET!"

"Uh, guys...?"

"SHUT UP, RENJI!"

Renji recoiled at the command, backing away from the arguing pair slowly. Rangiku was laughing, two bottles of sake in her hand as she swayed her way around their particular bit of beach. Ikkaku and Hisagi were both riled about the foul Ichigo and Kira had called; the latter cowering behind the angry wall that was known as Ichigo. Yumichika was merely sitting back under the umbrella he bought, flatly refusing to play just in case he got sunburnt. They had soon given up on convincing 

him to play for fear of the lecture and rant they would receive about '_ruining my beauty is simply not a beautiful act!_'. Karin had reached them first, chucking her bag down on the towel carelessly before moving towards the argument. When Ichigo noticed her standing by the pole, he launched into a tirade about her not socialising. Steadily getting angrier, she walked up and slapped him on the head before tackling him and promptly sitting on him, squirming as she did so.

"Quit being such a prissy bitch, Ichigo. Just take the damn shot again if none of you can decide!"

With that part of advice, she got up off of him and went back to sit down by Yumichika and Toushirou, grabbing the sunscreen as she went. It took some time for the group to settle down again, but knowing there was a captain watching made them curb their behaviour just that tiny bit. Although they acted on their own thoughts and didn't seem to give a damn whether a captain was present or not, they knew not to get Toushirou angry on such a hot day. As the hottest part of the day came and went with the setting sun, most of the visitors had retreated to their respective cars and had started the long journey home, leaving the beach to those who had rented shacks and apartments to have free reign. The drop in temperature was what everyone needed to cool their frazzled nerves. Alcohol had somehow made its way into the centre of the party, a feat Toushirou was convinced was Rangiku's fault. Whoever did it, it certainly loosened everybody up. Toushirou and Karin watched the group slowly descend further into their drunken moods for an hour or so before Karin got up and left, stating she couldn't watch them anymore.

"Besides, they want me gone from here so they can get as drunk as they want without having to worry about me," she added cynically as she walked down the beach.

Glaring at the drunken group, he lifted himself to his feet and followed the girl who was already half way down the water front. When he finally caught up to her she was already waist deep in the ocean, allowing the soft waves to lap around her on their quest for the shore. He simply stood on the very edge of the water, the waves sweeping over his feet before receding back into the ocean. Noticing him standing behind her, she turned her head around to face him, smiling as she did so. Looking down, she then turned her entire body around and waded back through the warm water to where he now stood. He held out his hand for her to take, feeling more open now they were out of everyone else's view. She took the offered hand, allowing herself to be pulled out of the water and to his side. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she curled hers around his waist. They started to wander down the beach with no particular destination in mind. The distant sounds of the party floated across the water towards where they had stopped to sit on the sand. Karin looked up at him; her eyes clear despite the limited light. He leant down and gave her a chaste kiss, feeling her smile as he did so. As they pulled apart, he rested his head on the top of hers, feeling content.

"You didn't have to come, you know," Karin said softly.

Toushirou tightened his hold on her. "Like I'd let you be subjected to them alone."

"But you hate summer..." she trailed off at the change in his posture.

Pulling away, he grabbed her chin to force her to look at him. Startled by the intense expression on his face, she found herself unable to look away. She almost missed what he was saying, so startled by the look.

"I may hate summer. The heat irritates me almost as much as Matsumoto. But I love you more, so it was not a hard decision to make to come here. Besides," he said, smirking as he did so. "I get to spend as much time with you as I want."

He was amused at the way her cheeks were stained with a deep red, noticeable even in the dim light. Brushing his lips against hers once again, he decided that as long as she was with him, summer could be bearable.


End file.
